Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display device having a narrow bezel.
Discussion of the Background
Display devices have large bezels which increase as the size of the display device increases. An increase in bezel size translates to an increase in volume of the display device. The increased volume of the display device decreases a sense of an immersion into the display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.